The Blight
by Ladydesire
Summary: The adventures of Elissa Cousland and Cayla Tabris, a pair of Tevinter Wardens from Highever.
1. Prologue

**The Blight (an Elissa Cousland tale)**

_This story is somewhat inspired by other stories that I've read on , as well as a custom class that I created for Dragon Age: Origins and other custom content. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it._

Prologue: Highever

I still shudder to think of what happened that night; Elissa and Roland won't speak to me of the details, though I have overheard some things that make me sick. I'm kind of glad I followed when Duncan lead her out of the castle, even though I should have tried to heal the Teryn before following.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Cayla, and I am Elissa's best friend, other than Ser Roland Gilmore, the noble Highever Knight that we thought had died delaying the soldiers of that traitorous bastard, Arl Renden Howe. I suppose I should start the story from the beginning so that you can understand why we feel the way we do.

* * *

The Meeting

Elissa and I were training in the courtyard, well away from the bulk of Highever's soldiers, due to our, how should I say this, unique combat styles, when a messenger approached to tell her that her father wished to speak with her. She sighed and said, "I will go at once; perhaps this means that I can finally get some time to do more than be the Teryn's daughter." "You will always be that, you know," I replied with a small laugh, but sheathed my sword and slung my shield over my shoulder as she walked off with the messenger. I wandered into the main part of the castle and approached my room, which was off the main floor of the castle beside a private garden, which only Ser Gilmore, Elissa and Fergus could enter; Teryn Cousland and his wife had built it for me when I came to the castle, but never wanted to enter it themselves. I changed out of my armor into a comfortable short dress and equipped my daggers, not really thinking that I would have need of them before the evening was through.

"Have you seen Elissa?" A male voice startled me as I stepped out of my room, still trying to settle my daggers in their concealed sheaths. Looking up, I saw Rory walking toward me, seemingly agitated about something. "She was summoned to the main hall by the Teryn; I believe it has to do with whatever that Grey Warden wanted, but don't say I said that," I responded. "I don't mean to be disrespectful of the Order, but I don't trust Duncan as far as I could throw him." "I don't suppose it matters what he may have done before becoming a Grey Warden, " Roland replied, "but I've heard that he wasn't always as nice a fellow as he seems to be." "Perhaps you're right; I suppose I should at least try to be charitable about his presence here," I said, finally getting my daggers fully concealed from view. We walked around the inner courtyard to the study as Elissa came out of the main hall. Roland noticed her and stepped away to speak to her, which allowed me to finally tie my Tevinter Warden sash around my waist.

* * *

Duncan

As I walked back to my room after dinner, I stopped to contemplate the events of the day so far. I had stood with Elissa, Roland and Shelis as Fergus lead the bulk of Highever's soldiers off to join the King's Army at the fortress of Ostagar, wondering if the stories I had read of the Darkspawn were really as true as they seemed. I must have spoken my doubts aloud, because a voice replied, "They are much worse than the stories tell". Looking up, I saw Duncan leaning against the wall, apparently wondering what I was. "Who are?" I asked politely, knowing what he was going to say before he said it. "The stories can't truly describe the horrific nature of the Darkspawn," he replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "But, if things go as the King hopes, they will not make it this far. I'm more interested in the meaning of the sash you wear; I've heard of certain groups that wear such things, but don't know what specific ones mean." I grimace, wondering what he is getting at, but feel that he should know what sort of person I am. "Everyone knows of the Tevinter Imperium, and the evils of the ancient Magisters, but few know that they were opposed by a group of their own creation. I can't tell you the full story, as I don't know everything, but the sash I wear marks me as a Tevinter Warden," I said, letting the inner fire of Tevinter Warden magic shine briefly as I spoke. "By the Maker, the stories are true then," he sounded awestruck, as though he had heard of us, but disbelieved it could be true. I laugh, "yes, they are true, but not everyone knows the difference between a Tevinter Warden and an Apostate Mage, so I have to be careful who sees me using magic."

* * *

The Betrayal

A scream awakened me. I stood quickly, and moved as silently as possible to the door of my room to listen. I heard faint clanging of metal on metal, followed by cries of pain, and knew something bad was happening. I dressed quickly in my light leather armor and slung my short swords over my back. I debated about going out with them in hand, but instead chose to use my staff, because I felt it would be a better weapon for the time being. I carefully opened my door and saw figures in medium armor with the crest of Arl Howe attacking one of the guards; I called out as I cast a healing spell on the guard, and the enemy turned to attack me. We quickly dispatched the soldiers and the guard told me to find Elissa and Eleanor and get them out of the castle if I could. I ran toward the family's tower just in time to see Elissa and Eleanor taking down the last of a group of soldiers. "Lady Eleanor, we need to get you to safety," I said, leading the way toward the kitchens. "Cayla, we need to find Bryce; he may need our help. We also can't just leave the Family Sword and other heirlooms here for Howe to do with as he pleases," Eleanor responded, which made sense; I may not be a Cousland, but I've lived here long enough that I feel like part of the family, so anything that affects the family affects me.

After finding the Treasury and recovering the sword and armor stored there, Elissa and I tried to find a way to get to the kitchens; unfortunately, part of the wall had collapsed and we were forced to go through the main hall. Ser Gilmore and a small group of soldiers were valiantly struggling to keep the main gate closed, while defeating those Howe soldiers that had gotten through the gate. With the addition of the three of us, and Shelis, of course (must not forget the Mabari, or he'll bite me), we easily finished off the soldiers that got in. While I looted the mage that had come with them, Elissa and Eleanor talked with Ser Gilmore and found out where the Teryn was; as I walked past him to join them, I reached out and gently touched his armor where he had taken a blow. "Roland, you need healed before you can do much more; let me help." "Cayla, it's naught but a scratch, which I've give you in practice a few times," he replied, trying to break the tension of the moment. "Be safe, and get moving; the Teryn needs you,' he finally said. 

* * *

The Escape

We managed to get to the kitchens without much trouble, if you don't count the two Howe Knights waiting outside; thankfully, I was able to fry them in their armor while the others took care of the lighter armored soldiers. We hurried into the storeroom at the back of the kitchen to find Bryce lying in a pool of blood. I almost fainted at the smell, but got a grip on myself long enough to take up a guard position at the door. I waited while Elissa tried to convince her father that they had to get him out; even Eleanor wanted to try that, but Bryce wouldn't have it. I heard a noise and saw Duncan coming; I knew then that we had to leave, and quickly. "Elissa, we have to go," I said, leading her to the servants entrance; she tried to stop me, but Bryce told her it had to be. Duncan promised Bryce that the King would be told of what happened, and Elissa would be safe as a Grey Warden.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the previous chapter, the story of the final day of our heroes lives at Highever Castle; now comes the journey and the events of Ostagar. Please let me know what you think of it._

Chapter 1: The journey to Ostagar

Highever Village

As we fled the castle, we entered the village below; we had to hide in the shadows to avoid being seen by the Howe troops stationed there. As we moved carefully through the shadows, we happened upon a gruesome scene; a woman, obviously pregnant, was lying in the alley we walked through. I knelt next to her to see if she was alive when I noticed a locket in her outstretched hand; inside it was an image of a man, with the name Jory inscribed on the other half of the locket. I carefully took the locket from her dead hand, wondering briefly why I was doing so. I slipped it around my neck and tucked it inside my armor, and then we proceed to the end of the alley. Duncan peered around the side, then motioned for us to run for the other side.

We repeated this for the next few buildings, then carefully slipped into the fields out of sight of the troops. Duncan motioned for us to continue on while he remained behind; Elissa and I didn't hesitate and moved farther into the fields. Soon we heard shouts of anger and saw a building on fire; Duncan must have seen some of Howe's men enter it and set it alight to distract them while we escaped.

On the road

Once we left the fields, we started traveling on wagon trails leading to the main road; we met a traveling merchant and were able to purchase bedrolls and new garments, which made us look less like soldiers and more like normal travelers. Duncan put a cloak over his armor and Elissa and I stripped to our undergarments, wearing the cloaks over them for a time. We also wrapped our weapons in our armor and carried them in backpacks. I thought for certain that people would comment about us, but it seemed that nobody was paying much attention to two humans and an elf traveling south into the Bannorn.

"So, how is it that you came to live with the Couslands," Duncan asked one evening while preparing dinner. I smiled shyly and said," I ran away from the Alienage in Highever when there was a bad fight; my parents were killed and the Teryn felt sorry for me." Mentioning Teryn Cousland brought tears to my eyes, which Duncan noticed. "I'm sorry if the memory is painful; I've never met an elf that was as well accepted by a Human family as you were." "They were most certainly not what I expected of humans," I said in reply. "Elissa was helpful when I first moved in; she realized that everything was unfamiliar to me and did what she could to make life there comfortable for me".


End file.
